creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Lumite Ore
Basic information Lumite Ore is a very valuable and rather rare raw material that can only be extracted from Lumite Nodes from the Corruption layer and can then be smelted into Lumite Bars to be used for crafting. Lumite Ore is the only type of Ore in Creativerse that is not infinitely available. However, by buying (customized) block kits for Blueprints for Coins in the Store, all placeable blocks and objects made from Lumite can still be obtained in infinite amounts. How to obtain Lumite Ore can solely be extracted from Lumite Nodes, that can only be found embedded in other rocks all throughout the Corruption layer deep underground, the deepest layer of all Creativerse worlds. This layer is nearly never accessibly through Caves leading down from the surface or even from Stalactite layer caves, so you will usually need to dig mine shafts yourself downwards in order to find your first small batch of Lumite Nodes, which requires at least a Diamond Mining Cell or better to be equipped in order to dig through Corrupted Blocks. While Lumite Nodes can rarely be found on the Lava layer on new game worlds too, this is the case a lot more often on older game worlds. Extracting Lumite Ore from Nodes Lumite Ore - like all Ores - cannot be pulled from the indestructable Nodes with your arctek-gauntlet nor any Power Cells equipped, also even the best Excavators and the strongest types of TNT will not even scratch Ore Nodes. Instead single-use Extractors of any kind are required to harvest the Ore from Lumite Nodes. You can use low-tier Extractors on Lumite Nodes too, however it is recommended to rather use the best Extractors that you can craft. * Basic Extractors will extract 2 Lumite Ore from 1 Lumite Node within 10 minutes * Advanced Extractors will extract 4 Lumite Ore from 1 Lumite Node in 5 minutes * Super Extractors will extract 7 Lumite Ore from 1 Lumite Node in 3 minutes After placing an Extractor, you can check how long the extraction is going to take by looking at it with your cursor and either clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" as the default key. You can take any amount of Ore that has already been processed at that time from the lower slot of the Extractor. Extractors are single-use items; they will be used up when they have completed their work, and they cannot be removed from the Node before they have finished extracting all of the Ore. The permission setting of Extractors is "just me" by default (different from most other activatable objects and storage containers) and can be changed manually by clicking on the padlock symbol in order to let other players take the Ore as well. Extractors will start their extraction process immediately when placed on a Node, they cannot be wired to be activated at a later time. When the Extractor is done, it will stop "singing" and "fold up" with a lout click. You can take all the (remaining) Ore at once by typing "f" again (as the default key). This will then remove the Node and use up the Extractor too. Sometimes Extractors that still have Ore inside will repeat the clicking sound when players get close as a reminder to collect the remaining Ore. Destroying Lumite Nodes Lumite Nodes cannot be taken nor destroyed. There is also no known way to transform Lumite Nodes. A Lumite Node will only vanish when the Extractor that has been placed on it is emptied after it has finished extracting all of the Lumite Ore. Super Excavators and Super TNT can both be used to destroy lots of Corrupted Blocks on the Corruption layer, but will not affect Lumite Nodes, so these nodes can be reached easierly. Different from Excavators, TNT-Explosives will just destroy Corruption layer rocks without saving any of them. They will also destroy all crafted objects and blocks (except for storage containers with items inside) in their vicinity. Super Excavators can remove up to 7x7x7 Corrupted Blocks at a time and will save half of them in Loot Bags. They also will keep Lumite Nodes intact. This is another faster way to dig through the Corruption layer in order to find Lumite Nodes. However, Super Excavators require Lumite Bars to be crafted... Both Super Excavators and Super TNT will not remove Corrupted Water (nor liquid Lava) either. Lumite Nodes cannot be frozen, burnt nor transformed by cold or fire, they cannot be poisoned nor corrupted either. Different from Coal Nodes and Diamond Nodes, Lumite Nodes cannot be created by players. Smelting Lumite Ore in a Forge Lumite Ore itself is currently not usable its raw form for crafting; instead it has to be smelted to Lumite (bars) by putting the Ore into the Forge together with some Fuel. No crafting recipe is required for this. * Level 1 Fuel will smelt 1 Lumite Ore into 1 Lumite (bar) in 1 minute. Examples of Level 1 Fuel: 2x Wood blocks of most types, 4x Leaves blocks of most types, 8x Wood Rods, many plants like Tallgrass, and several crafted wooden items or blocks * Level 2 Fuel will smelt 1 Lumite Ore into 1 Lumite (bar) in 30 seconds. Examples of Level 2 Fuel: 1x Coal, 4x Hardened Lava blocks or 1x Sulfur block * Level 3 Fuel will smelt 1 Lumite Ore into 1 Lumite (bar) in 20 seconds. Examples of Level 3 Fuel: 2x Corrupted Wood blocks of any kind, 4x Corrupted Leaves blocks of any kind * Level 10 Fuel will smelt 1 Lumite Ore into 1 Lumite (bar) in 6 seconds. Examples of Level 10 Fuel: 1x Tar Bread, 1x Tar Soup, 1x Tar Sandwich Crafting with Lumite Only after Lumite Ore has been made into Lumite Bars in a Forge, these bars can then be cut into Lumite Slabs and/or Lumite Rods in a Processor. No crafting recipe is required for either of that. Lumite in its processed form as Lumite Bars, Lumite Slabs and/or Lumite Rods is required to craft Lumite Mining Cells, Lumite Armor, Lumite Swords, Super Excavators, Corrupt Bombs, Fans, Lumite furniture and a number of building-blocks. Trivia Lumite Ore cannot be placed into the game world, cannot be put into any quickslot and cannot be displayed on/in display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or Galactic Grav-Chambers. Since update R46 in September 2017, Blueprints can be customized and then the required materials and objects can all be bought via building kits for Coins. However; Lumite Ore, (smelted) Lumite Bars and all non-placeable objects made from Lumite are now finite in Creativerse; like Lumite Mining Cells, Lumite Armor, Lumite Swords, Legendary Golden Swords, Rainbownators 5000 and others. Lumite Rods can be made from placeable Lumite Slabs (not from Beveled Lumite Slabs, Dark Lumite Slabs or Light Lumite Slabs though). Corrupt Bombs can be bought in theoretically infinite amounts as part of the Ultimate Explosives Pack in the Store for Coins. Coins themselves are purchasable via Coins Bundles in the Store for real money. Category:Corruption layer Category:Finite Category:Forgeable Category:Extractable Category:Ores